


Отпуск - не худо (Vacations Aren't Evil)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старскрим обычно таскал с собой немного высокозаряженного. И кем будет Праул, если он не попробует действие новой смеси Сайдсвайпа на самом Аэро-воздушном коммандере армии Десептиконов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпуск - не худо (Vacations Aren't Evil)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vacations Aren't Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20019) by vericus ciaris. 



> Не бечено, хотя местами вычитано Skein (а.к.а CaravanKa)

Это началось с переглядываний на поле боя – первые ласточки, показывающие, что оба (и Праул, и Старскрим) были раздражены глупыми героическими (или злодейскими) действиями своих лидеров. Никто не заметил, даже не смотря на то, что Старскрим был предателем, а Праул являлся якобы «бесчувственным», - каждый знал, что они были вторыми в командовании не без причин, они верили в поставленные цели так же сильно, как и их лидеры. Это не значит, что их не выбешивало, когда планы сражений или предполагаемые варианты действий выбрасывались в метафорическое окно, даже если они и были приняты, из-за принципов, которыми руководствовались лидеры в битве. Что и послужило причиной возникновения  _взглядов_.

Что, конечно и неизбежно вылилось в саркастические комментарии, которыми они обменивались, проходя мимо друг друга или во время драки. Если кто и заметил, что Праул и Старскрим болтали во время битвы больше, чем Блюстрик, когда тот был наэнергонен, то никто ничего не говорил, так как те двое все еще бились друг с другом, в первую очередь, и обычно, один из них таки возвращался на базу сильно поврежденный.

Отсюда и до их первой «случайной» встречи в свободное от битв время был всего лишь шаг. Старскрим обычно таскал с собой немного высокозаряженного. И кем был бы Праул, если бы он не попробовал действие новой (конфискованной) смеси Сайдсвайпа для высокозаряженного на самом Аэро-воздушном коммандере армии Десептиконов? К счастью для обоих Заместителей, Праул имел большой опыт по сокрытию факта перепития, - отсюда и брали свое начало слухи о том, что он даже не  _способен_ наэнергониться, - и никого из Десептиконов не заботило, пришел ли Старскрим на базу в состоянии, когда он не может отличить шлем от бампера, бубня о том, насколько некоторые Автоботы были намного похожи на определенных Десептиконов во время нерабочего времяпрепровождения последних. Ни один из них не менял своего отношения к другому на поле боя, поэтому никто ничего не подозревал.

Впрочем, никто не может жаловаться бесконечно, даже черпая из буквально миллионолетней истории попраний. Разговоры во время их наэнергоненных поздне вечерних встреч в конечном итоге (особенно, когда мехи «созревали»), возвращались в русло обычной болтовни и желаемой дискуссии о том, что бы им удалось наворотить, если бы лидеры не мешали, или что бы произошло, если бы их советы слушали и следовали бы им.

\- Ох! Я знаю! – Внезапно объявил с места Старскрим, где он возлежал на земле во время одной из таких  _долгожданных_ бесед, - если… если бы Мегатрон послушал меня… я бы сказал ему, что пора дать мне отгул! И… не один из тех: «Ты предал меня снова, Старскрим! И я собираюсь вжарить тебе в спину и изгнать тебя» - отгулов!  
Праул, стоявший неподалеку и прислонившийся к ближайшему дереву, слегка посмеялся на сносную скримовскую имитацию голоса Мегатрона.

\- Ты воспринимаешь это как отгул? – Спросил Автобот.

\- Это самое близкое, что мне удалось получить! В-в отличие от вас, Автоботов, у нас не запланированы отпуски! – Прорычал Старскрим, - потому что… отгулы – не худо!  
Праул фыркнул.

\- Что ж, отлично, я не брал увольнительные с… с… - Праул замолк, стараясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз он брал отгул, и медленно, но верно приходя к выводу, что у него их не было. Точка. Тактик закончил депрессивно:  
\- …никогда…

\- Ш-што? Почему? – Спросил Старскрим, собираясь с силами, чтобы приподнять свою голову и хмуро глянуть на другого Заместителя, - у тебя… есть шанс. Используй его!

\- Знаешь, я полагаю, я пытался сделать это однажды, - сказал Праул, наполовину закрыв одну из оптических линз, дабы получше сосредоточиться, ибо он просматривал по-настоящему древние файлы, - они вызвали меня обратно после полудня из-за какого-то кризиса.

\- Хынх… Это стремно, - ответил Старскрим, позволяя своей голове упасть на землю снова.

\- Я знаю, - фыркнул Праул. Возникла небольшая пауза, прежде чем Старскрим заговорил снова:

\- Поэтому, все, что нам обоим нужно,.. это провести отпуск где-нибудь… где до нас не дозвонятся, - размышлял вслух сикер.

\- Пфф… нет такого места, не при таких технологиях, какими владеем мы в наши-то дни… - прокомментировал Праул, махнул в сторону звездного неба, - я имею в виду, шлак, мы можем связаться с Кибертроном и завести дискуссию в реальном времени прямо с Земли. И более чем везде в галактике одинаково легко выйти на контакт, а там, где – нет, туда нам не добраться в любом случае.

Старскрим по рассматривал этот вариант некоторое время.

\- А как на счет поближе? – Наконец-то озвучил сикер спустя момент.

\- Ммм? – Спросил Праул, награждая сикера озадаченным взглядом, Старскрим по медлил, прежде чем продолжить:

\- Ну… когда одна из с-сторон… берет в плен кого-нибудь из про-противоположной стороны, то ста-тавят же… этот глушащий-сигнал-щит, - сказал он неуверенно и поморщился, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли в тумане избыточной энергии.

\- И потом задают пленникам вопросы и/или выбивают все детали из них, - подчеркнул Праул.

\- Ваши ребята так не поступают. До тех пор пока… Мегатрон не разводит подозрительную деятельность и-и этот ваш шпион не может… выяснить, что к чему, - возразил Старскрим, - в про-прошлый раз, когда ТиСи был пойман… он жаловался, что вы оставили его в одиночестве (и смертельно скучающим) пока… пока Прайм и Мегатрон ве-вели переговоры об его освобождении…

\- Это так, - согласился Праул, потом предложил спустя момент:  
\- Итак, Мегатрон занят чем-то подозрительным, о чем Мираж не сможет выяснить?

Старскрим поразмышлял. Они были настолько наэнергонеными, что ни один из Заместителей не заметил, что это был первый раз, когда они по-настоящему обменялись информацией о том, чем занимается каждая из сторон, вместо того, чтобы просто жаловаться друг другу о том, что уже свершилось.

\- Нет, - сделал вывод Старскрим после нескольких  _минут_ раздумий.

\- Отлично. Что ж. Хочешь уйти в отпуск? – Спросил Праул с усмешкой, широким жестом приглашая в сторону Арка. Что привело Старскрима в судорожный приступ смеха, так как сей жест послужил причиной потери баланса автоботского тактика и падения последнего на землю.

* * *

\- Я не догоняю, - сказал Джазз на следующее утро, уставившись на камеру для заключенных в недоумении. Рэд Алерт, стоявший рядом с Джаззом, просто хмыкнул, также в шоке от происходящего. Внутри камеры еле-еле зашевелился, потом застонал мех - на которого они и смотрели - его оптика слабо зажглась.

\- Угхр… Мне нужен новый процессор, - проскрипел он, медленно садясь.

\- Определенно, - вставил Джазз и тем самым, привлек острое внимание меха на себя и Рэд Алерта.

\- Что за шлак? – Спросил мех нахмурившись, потом оглянулся. Заметив другого меха, до сих пор беззвучно перезаряжающегося за ящиком внутри камеры и находящегося полностью вне поля зрения двух других мехов, первый механоид высунул ногу и пихнул спящего, вызывая у последнего испуганный визг. Как только второй мех сел, тем самым обозначивая свое присутствие, оптика Джазза увеличилась совсем уж нереально, в то время как процессор Рэд Алерта полностью закоротило, отправив того в короткий полет на пол.

\- Оу! А это было за что?! – Второй механоид пожаловался.  _Пожаловался_?! Джазз до сих пор пытался переварить  _это_ , когда первый мех заговорил снова:

\- Что за шлак мы делаем в вашей тюрьме? – Сбитый с толку, второй мех посмотрел на первого, пока его блоки памяти медленно подгружали файлы с воспоминаниями о вчерашней ночи.

\- Берем увольнительную, - наконец-то ответил второй мех.

\- Ох, - сказал первый мех, хмурясь, а затем падая на пол камеры снова, - разбуди меня, когда мой отпуск закончится.  
Второй мех пробормотал что-то утвердительное и устроился на своем старом месте – позади ящика, очевидно, даже не заметив присутствие Джазза. Порше глянул на перезаряжающегося Старскрима, затем на ящик, за которым, как теперь знал Джазз, скрывается Праул, потом он сделал только одну вещь, которую здравомыслящий мех мог сделать. Он подхватил Рэд Алерта, донес того до мед.блока, и пошел проверять записи камер безопасности за прошлую ночь. А потом аккуратно создал резервные копии… и еще одну пачку резервных копий со своих резервных копий. Позже, после того как некоторые мехи получили достаточно времени, дабы понять, что Праул отсутствует и что кто-то смог закоротить процессор Рэд Алерта, - и, к слову, после того, как Старскрим и Праул более-менее отошли от хаоса в своих системах, не то, чтобы Джазз заботился о них или что-нибудь еще в том же духе, - Джазз сообщил обо всей ситуации Оптимусу с широченной ухмылкой.


End file.
